When It's Over
by EmeraldDragon GoldenFire
Summary: not a song fic. d/g/h love triangle. PG for now, will rate higher later...
1. Chapter 1

**__**

When It's Over 

By EmeraldDragon, GoldenFire 

Chapter 1 

****

A/N: This fic was written solely to cure Writer's Block, so if it sucks I'm sorry. The stuff in (') those little things are thoughts, things in these (*) are what the little voices in peoples heads are saying, and things in these (") are stuff people actually say out loud. Inside the (*) s the different voices are determined by either being, **bold**, _italic_, underlined, or normal. 

****

Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing else. JKR owns the characters, and I think that Sugar Ray owns the song 'When It's Over' but I could be wrong. 

**__**

Chapter 1 

Ginny Weasley was sitting in the common room. It was dinnertime, but she wasn't hungry. She had too much on her mind to even think about eating. 

**__**

Ginny's POV 

'I mean, is it a crime to fall in love with someone if they aren't your boyfriend?' I thought. 

*Yes* a little voice inside me said. 

'Oh shut up!' I said. 'It's not as though I meant to fall in love...' 

*_Yeah right_* 

'Shut Up! And I certainly didn't mean to fall in love with him, of all people...' 

***You've always had a thing for him, just admit it*** 

'SHUT UP! Of all people on the planet it had to be him... Draco Malfoy.' 

***_Of course it had to be Draco Malfoy! Haven't you been listening, you silly girl, you have always liked him_*** 

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. Suddenly, I realized that the common room was full of people staring at me. I stood, ran up to my dorm, and flopped down on my bed crying.

'Why couldn't Fate have made it easy?' I questioned no one in particular. 

*Because life is hard* 

'Why couldn't I have fallen for Harry?' 

*Too easy* 

'Or Seamus?' 

*Too much of a player* 

'Dean?' 

*Too incompatible* 

'Even Neville?' 

*Too funny* 

'Why does life have to be so complicated?' I cried and cried and cried and soon I had cried myself into a deep not-quite dreamless sleep. 

**__**

Ginny's Dream 

Ginny and Harry were walking hand in hand down by the deep, dark lake, watching the giant squid basking in the shallows. It appeared to be a warm-spring day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a cool breeze was blowing in the air. 

She could see that she and Harry were laughing and talking but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She only caught a few words like 'Ron', 'Hermione', and 'broom closet'. 

As they were walking near the edge of the forest, her dream-hearing got much clearer, and now she was able to hear everything around her dream-self. 

She heard something moving in the bushes; suddenly it pounced... 

****

A/N: That sounds like a really great place to put a cliffhanger doesn't it? 

****

Thanks: I'd like to thank my beta readers. I can't exactly remember their pennames so I will include them in the next chapter, if there is a next chapter. 

****

Read & Review: in your reviews please include whether you want **Ginny** to stay with **Harry** or get together with **Draco**, and if you want to flame don't flame here send me mail! brandie_and_wine2000@hotmail.com!

**__**

All Flames will be used to arm my flamethrower!


	2. Pain

**__**

When It's Over

By EmeraldDragon, GoldenFire

Chapter 2-Pain

****

A/N: This fic was written solely to cure Writer's Block, so if it sucks I'm sorry. The stuff in (') those little things are thoughts, things in these (*) are what the little voices in peoples heads are saying, and things in these (") are stuff people actually say out loud. Inside the (*) s the different voices are determined by either being, **bold**, _italic_, underlined, or normal. 

****

Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing else. JKR owns the characters, and I think that Sugar Ray owns the song 'When It's Over' but I could be wrong. 'Pain' is by Dream.

**__**

Last time on 'When It's Over'

**__**

Ginny's Dream

Ginny and Harry were walking hand in hand down by the deep, dark lake, watching the giant squid basking in the shallows. It appeared to be a warm-spring day, the sun was shining, the birds were singing, and a cool breeze was blowing in the air. 

She could see that she and Harry were laughing and talking but she couldn't hear what they were saying. She only caught a few words like 'Ron', 'Hermione', and 'broom closet'. 

As they were walking near the edge of the forest, her dream-hearing got much clearer, and now she was able to hear everything around her dream-self. 

She heard something moving in the bushes; suddenly it pounced... 

...And knocked Ginny and Harry straight to the ground.

She looked up and realized what it was; it was Draco.

Ginny looked on, helpless, as Draco hauled Harry up by the neck of his robes.

Draco then swung at Harry landing his punch on Harry's stomach. Harry swung back and hit Draco in the eye.

Ginny scrambled backward as they both drew their wands.

"Choose Ginny." They both growled, not looking at her.

"I...I can't." She sobbed.

"Then we must duel." Draco said. 

"Last man standing, wins." Harry said.

"W...W...Wins what?" Ginny asked shakily.

"Wins you Ginny..." Draco said. "Let the duel begin." 

She cried loudly as they fought, dodged curses, and hit each other with spells. 

Then she heard those fatal words. Ginny started shaking, and she looked away not knowing which of the men she loved lay dead. She kept saying 'I killed him because I couldn't choose' over and over. 

She finally looked. Harry and Draco both lay dead on the ground, their blood mixing with the mud and rain. 

"No!" Ginny cried out. 

**__**

~Dream Ends~

Ginny's Diary Entry

November 16, 2000

_"My best friend Brandie woke me up. I was still screaming and I was drenched in cold sweat. She said I had been mumbling in my sleep. She asked me what I was dreaming about. I lied and said I couldn't remember. I had woken up everyone in the dorm room I was so embarrassed. Krystle, Teanna, and Thea were sitting around me looking at me with concern. I told them I was fine. I wasn't. That dream had really shaken me up, I was kind of afraid to go back to sleep so I asked Brandie for her Invisibility Cloak. She lent it to me and asked if I wanted her to go along. I told her no I would be fine; I wasn't so sure I would be. I put it on and went down to the kitchens to get some food."_

****

Ginny's POV

I slowly dragged myself down to the kitchens, not expecting to find anyone waiting for me when I got there. He was half-hidden in shadows but I still knew who he was. It was...

A/N: That sounds like a really great place to put a cliffhanger doesn't it? 

****

Thanks: I'd like to thank my beta readers, Cpt. DeBrowe, Sling the Newsie, and DarkKnight. I'd also like to thank Charlie's Sexy Bitches for putting me in the mood to write this chapter, ~whiterose~ for encouraging me, and queen of the bitch people for being my best friend. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed.

Reading suggestions:(rated)

'_Charlie's Angels' _by Charlie's Sexy Bitches (R)

'_a new love_' (PG-13) and '_was it all a dream_' (G) by ~whiterose~ 

'_Hogwarts the untold Story_' by queen of the bitch people (G)

__

'Don't Talk Back', 'Never Say Never', and_ 'Tainted Love' _by DarkKnight (all NC-17)

'_Little Red', _and _'The Note' _byCpt. DeBrowe(both R)

'_Weird little Story' _by Sling the Newsie (G)

Read & Review: in your reviews please include whether you want **Ginny** to stay with **Harry** or get together with **Draco**, and if you want to flame don't flame here send me mail! brandie_and_wine2000@hotmail.com! Also email me if you have any questions or comments! I love mail!

**__**

All Flames will be used to arm my flamethrower!


	3. Please Remember Me

**__**

When It's Over 

By EmeraldDragon, GoldenFire 

Chapter 3-Please Remember Me

****

A/N: This fic was written solely to cure Writer's Block, so if it sucks I'm sorry. Ihave decided to continue, and I hope to have at least 1 chapter out a week_._ I'm also trying to make my chapters longer.The stuff in (') those little things are thoughts, things in these (*) are what the little voices in peoples heads are saying, and things in these (") are stuff people actually say out loud. Inside the (*) s the different voices are determined by either being, **bold**, _italic_, underlined, or normal. 

****

Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing else. JKR owns the characters, and I think that Sugar Ray owns the song 'When It's Over' but I could be wrong. 'Please Remember Me' is by Tim McGraw. 

**__**

Last time on 'When It's Over'

Ginny's POV

I slowly dragged myself down to the kitchens, not expecting to find anyone waiting for me when I got there. He was half-hidden in shadows but I still knew who he was. It was... Harry.

He was sitting in a corner, a bit of old parchment in his hand and his cloak in his lap.

"Hello Harry," I said.

"Hello Ginny, and what may I ask are you doing out of bed at this hour?" He said. 

"I could ask you the same thing, Mr. Potter, and if you must know I had a nightmare," I said.

"Oh did you now and may I ask what it was about?'' Harry said.

"You could if I remembered it," I again lied. "What are you doing here?"

"I got hungry. I had to skip dinner because of Quidditch practice if you remember correctly," He said.

"Oh yes I remember now," I said. " So why are you up at this hour?"

"I was hungry and I also had a nightmare," He said.

"Really do you remember your nightmare?" I said.

"Yes, in vivid detail," He said.

"Really then, do share it'll make you feel better," I said.

**__**

Harry's POV

"I was walking hand-in hand with you near the lake, telling you about Ron and Hermione's adventure in the broom closet. Then we were walking near the forest, and Draco jumped out and knocked us both to the ground. 

"Next he pulled me up by the front of my robes, and punched me in the stomach. I swung back and hit him in the eye. 

"You scrambled backward when we drew our wands. We told you to choose, Draco and I, and you said you couldn't. Then we decided to duel, and whoever won, got you. 

"We started dueling, then we both yelled 'Avada Kedavra', and we were both dead. That's when I woke up." I concluded.

Ginny looked at me horrified for a couple of seconds before she ran out of the kitchens.

**__**

Ginny's POV

When Harry finished his story, I stood shocked before I turned and started running. I didn't pay any attention to where I was going, I just knew I had to get away from Harry.

I was shocked at when I ended up out side in the middle of the Quidditch field. I shivered from the cold as I collapsed on the hard ground crying.

'If Harry saw my dream does that mean Draco did too?' I thought.

*Probably*

'Why did they have to see it at all then?'

*For explanation purposes*

'What?'

*To help them understand*

'Do you realize you sound very much like Prof. Dumbledore?'

*Yes you do*

'What do you mean I do?'

*I mean exactly what I said*

'Which was?'

*I, or you, realize that you realize that I sound very much like Prof. Dumbledore*

'Shut up you're confusing me!'

*Fine*

'Thank you.'

*Your welcome*

'Didn't I tell you to shut up?'

*Yes you did*

'So why haven't you?'

*Because you keep talking to me* 

'That shouldn't matter!'

*Didn't your mother teach you manners? *

'Yes she did, and that matters how?'

*Because my mother did too*

'So?'

*So, she taught me to speak when I'm spoken too*

'Well so did my mother but at least when I'm told to shut up I have the decency to do it.'

*Well I'd shut up too if you'd shut up first*

'Fine.'

*Fine*

'Goodnight.'

*Goodnight*

**__**

~End of POV~

Ginny got her blessed silence, and fell asleep in the middle of the Quidditch pitch only to be picked up and carried back inside by...

**__**

A/N: That sounds like a really great place to put a cliffhanger doesn't it? By the way, can you tell I like making Ginny argue with herself? I think it's funny.

****

Thanks: I'd like to thank my beta readers, Cpt. DeBrowe, Sling the Newsie, and DarkKnight. I'd also like to thank Charlie's Sexy Bitches for putting me in the mood to write this chapter, ~whiterose~ for encouraging me, and queen of the bitch people for being my best friend. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed.

Reading suggestions:(rated)

'_Charlie's Angels' _by Charlie's Sexy Bitches (R)

'_A new love_' (PG-13) and '_was it all a dream_' (G) by ~whiterose~ 

'_Hogwarts the untold Story_' by queen of the bitch people (G)

__

'Don't Talk Back', 'Never Say Never', and_ 'Tainted Love' _by DarkKnight (all NC-17)

'_Little Red', _and _'The Note' _byCpt. DeBrowe(both R)

'_Weird little Story' _by Sling the Newsie (G)

Read & Review: in your reviews please include whether you want **Ginny** to stay with **Harry** or get together with **Draco**, and if you want to flame don't flame here send me mail! brandie_and_wine2000@hotmail.com! Also email me if you have any questions or comments! I love mail!

**__**

All Flames will be used to arm my flamethrower!


	4. Crazy for this girl

**__**

When It's Over 

By EmeraldDragon, GoldenFire 

Chapter 4- Crazy For This Girl

****

A/N: This fic was written solely to cure Writer's Block, so if it sucks I'm sorry. Ihave decided to continue, and I hope to have at least 1 chapter out a week_._ I'm also trying to make my chapters longer.The stuff in (') those little things are thoughts, things in these (*) are what the little voices in peoples heads are saying, and things in these (") are stuff people actually say out loud. Inside the (*) s the different voices are determined by either being, **bold**, _italic_, underlined, or normal. 

****

Disclaimer: I own the plot and nothing else. JKR owns the characters, and I think that Sugar Ray owns the song 'When It's Over' but I could be wrong. 'Crazy For This Girl' is by Evan and Jaron.

**__**

Last time on 'When It's Over'

**__**

~End of POV~

Ginny got her blessed silence, and fell asleep in the middle of the quidditch pitch only to be picked up and carried back inside by... Draco.

**__**

Draco's POV

'Damn it Red!' I thought. 'What made you come out here in the middle of the night?'

*Maybe she was running*

'From what?'

*Love*

'Why would she run from me?'

*Maybe she loves someone else*

'Who?'

*Potter*

**__**

~15 minutes earlier~

I woke up in a cold sweat, thoroughly disturbed by what I had just seen. I had had a bad dream, not a nightmare; no, those were much, much worse. In my dream Potter and I were fighting over Ginny. She couldn't choose between us so we dueled and died. Ginny cried after and I felt like crap because I hadn't been able to comfort her like I had all the other times. Times when Snape had been especially cruel or when she had gotten a detention for no reason. 

'If I was her protector then why couldn't I have protected her from that?' I wondered.

*Because you were dead, sir*

'So, haven't you ever heard of guardian angels?'

*Yes I have, sir, but...*

'But what?'

*Since when have you been an angel, sir?*

'Good point.'

*Thank you, sir*

'Your welcome'

*Anything else, sir?*

'No, that'll be all'

*Jolly good, sir* 

'Goodnight Perkins'

*Goodnight, sir*

I stared at the ceiling, willing myself to go to sleep. After about 5 minutes I gave up and stood staring out the window instead.

After a few moments of this I saw the front doors fly open, and someone come running out. I watched them run across the grounds to the quidditch Pitch and collapse.

After a few more moments of staring I realized it was Ginny out on the pitch.

I quickly grabbed my invisibility cloak, and a spare cloak, then I ran as quickly and quietly as I could down to the entrance hall. I then burst through the doors and took off for the pitch.

When I got there I found Ginny asleep on the ground. I reached to pick her up and carry her inside. 

'Gods she's cold,' I thought.

__

*Really* was my answer as a drew my cloak closer, _*I wonder why, Einstein*_

'Shit! She's freezing to death!'

__

*No shit Sherlock! Get her inside!*

'Gods Perkins when did you get so bossy?'

__

*Perkins? Who's Perkins?*

'You are...'

__

*No I'm Malevolence*

'OK we're here,' I thought as I stood outside the hospital wing.

__

*What are you doing?*

'Waiting.'

__

*For what?*

'For them to open the door.'

__

*And how do you expect them to know that you're there?*

'I don't know'

__

*Then knock you idiot!*

'Ok! Gods you're annoying, but how do you propose I do that?'

__

*You put her down and... *

'Are you kidding me? You idiot she's asleep, and even if she wasn't...'

__

*Good point*

'Thanks'

__

*Your welcome*

'So anyway, How am I supposed to knock?'

__

*Kick the door. Almost like knocking.*

'Good idea'

__

*Thanks*

'Your welcome,' I thought as I started kicking the door. 

I kept kicking and kicking and then after less than a minute the door opened to reveal a very disgruntled looking Madame Pomfrey.

She glared at me for a moment before noticing Ginny and walking inside, motioning for me to follow her.

"Would you kindly put Miss Weasley down on that bed to your left." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Gladly," I replied, setting Ginny down as gently as possible.

"Why exactly did you bring Miss Weasley here, Mr. Malfoy?" She said, as she gathered the things she needed to examine Ginny.

"Because I found her out on the quidditch pitch about 35 minutes ago," I replied.

"35 minutes ago? My gods why didn't you bring her here earlier?" She cried, giving Ginny a potion to warm her up.

"Mostly because I just got in the building 5 minutes ago and brought her straight here," I said crisply. 

Pomfrey and I went on like this for quite sometime before Ginny woke up and said...

****

A/N: That sounds like a really great place to put a cliffhanger doesn't it? By the way, can you tell I like making people argue with themselves? I think it's funny.

****

Thanks: I'd like to thank my beta readers, Cpt. DeBrowe, Sling the Newsie, and DarkKnight. I'd also like to thank Charlie's Sexy Bitches for putting me in the mood to write this chapter, ~whiterose~ for encouraging me, and queen of the bitch people for being my best friend. I also want to thank everyone who reviewed.

Reading suggestions:(rated)

'_Charlie's Angels' _by Charlie's Sexy Bitches (R)

'_A new love_' (PG-13) and '_was it all a dream_' (G) by ~whiterose~ 

'_Hogwarts the untold Story_' by queen of the bitch people (G)

__

'Don't Talk Back', 'Never Say Never', and_ 'Tainted Love' _by DarkKnight (all NC-17)

'_Little Red', _and _'The Note' _byCpt. DeBrowe(both R)

'_Weird little Story' _by Sling the Newsie (G)

Read & Review: in your reviews please include whether you want **Ginny** to stay with **Harry** or get together with **Draco**, and if you want to flame don't flame here send me mail! _brandie_and_wine2000@hotmail.com_! Also email me if you have any questions or comments! I love mail!

**__**

All Flames will be used to arm my flamethrower!


End file.
